


Brown Paper Bag

by tincanicarus



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanicarus/pseuds/tincanicarus
Summary: "How 'bout I tie you up?" Logan had asked, all casual but for the intensity in his look, "you'd  look good only wearing rope and there wouldn’t be so much goddamn wiggling all the time…"Remy had grinned, licked his lips. "Do I gotta wear anything else?"He had been looking forward to this ever since.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Brown Paper Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this in June 2018 and didn't touch it again, because. Well. It's very kinky, and as such, I was hesitant to publish, almost embarrassed for it.
> 
> But when I re-read it the other day, in November 2019, more than a year later, I thought, hey, this is... actually a pretty nice piece of fanfiction. So y'all get it now.
> 
> Inspired by roleplay. Thanks to my Remy for being an inspiration, thank YOU for reading, and do leave a comment at the end if you liked it, or hit that kudos button.
> 
> You're welcome.

When Remy sees the brown paper bag waiting for him inside the door, he grins. Oh, he was  _ hoping _ Logan had told him to meet him here for this - hoping,  _ wishing _ maybe. There’s nothing but a note with Logan’s scraggly handwriting on the outside of the bag, proclaiming  _ Remy _ and nothing more. How innocent it all looks, Remy thinks, taking off his coat and hanging it up, then reaching up to unbutton his shirt while simultaneously opening the bag with the other hand.

As he thought, no further instructions. The only thing inside the bag is a bright red ball gag attached to a black leather strap. It is really fucking sexy, Remy can’t help but notice, grin widening - he remembers Logan finally breaching the subject of more  _ specific _ dominance and submission play to him, which Remy has not exactly been  _ waiting _ for (sex with Logan is always more than satisfying, if often much gentler than one would expect, but such is what Remy’s learned with Logan - he is all soft on the inside, a very mindful lover), but once he knew it was on the table, definitely something the Cajun has been eagerly anticipating of happening.

Damn, the things he’d let Logan do to him… but yes, they’ve talked about  _ this _ . Talked about Remy stripping down before entering the bedroom, putting on only whatever Logan would offer in the bag, they talked safeword and the hand signs Remy could use to communicate while gagged (not that he thinks he will use them; he trusts Logan completely, does not think his lover would even get near any of his limits - which, to be fair, Remy hardly has any of those, not when speaking kinks, and  _ especially _ not when it’s Logan - Logan could, at this point, go straight ahead and use him as a urinal and Remy would have no objections  _ at all _ ).

Remy vividly remembers offering to help picking out toys, and Logan telling him no, he’s got this covered, he knows just the thing, he’ll get Remy something to compliment his eyes. At the memory, Remy chuckles, picking the ball gag up and weighing it in his hand. Red and black. Just like his eyes. Logan is  _ so _ cheesy, even when he’s being kinky.

When Remy’s standing there in his briefs, he considers the last item of clothing he’s wearing - they’re not the expensive kind, and  _ another _ thing he’s talked about with Logan was disobedience. He remembers Logan telling him that he’s welcome to be difficult, if he wants to get spanked, and the thought of getting hand-shaped bruises from his lover all over his body is a  _ good _ one.

Good enough that Remy leaves the briefs on - not because he’s uncomfortable or even  _ shy _ about his nudity (the thought is laughable; Remy is the type for unsolicited nudity at the most inopportune times) but because he wants the punishment, maybe more than Logan knows.

Well, he’ll get a first hint with this, and Remy ties the ball gag into place behind his hair, throwing a look into the mirror next to the door out of pure vanity (he looks  _ good _ ) and then walking into the bedroom, eyes immediately landing on Logan’s form, lounging on the loveseat in the corner (which is usually placed next to the couch in the living room, Remy recognises), wearing a sleeveless black shirt which hugs his muscles very nicely (yum, Remy thinks, would have said it out loud if not for the fact he was wearing a gag) and a pair of…  _ god _ , Remy salviates at the sight. Logan’s pants are black and tight, not latex, but something probably more comfortable to wear, but with a very handy crop-out at the crotch area, which Logan has taken full advantage of to palm his erection with almost lazy movements, something he stops (sadly) once he takes Remy in with his eyes.

“Really?” is the first word out of Logan’s mouth, his lips quirking up at one side, but only very briefly, “you forgot something, Remy.”

Logan stands up, Remy’s eyes fixated on his lover’s bobbing erection, cursing the ball gag since it keeps him from sliding to his knees and swallowing Logan all the way down - but that’s another game to play. Maybe later, Logan will let him choke a little on that cock.

A  _ snikt _ sound takes Remy’s attention off of his favourite cock to Logan’s hand, where a single blade is now protruding, and Remy’s own half-hard penis twitches and hardens fully at the sight. He loves the reminder of danger, of violence his lover is capable of. Logan’s nose twitches, the only sign that he’s taking in Remy’s heightening arousal with his senses, and as the adamantium comes to rest deceptively gently against the skin of his belly, Remy groans into the gag. He keeps still as Logan slips the blade under his briefs, so very, very close to Remy’s cock, and shreds the offending garment off of Remy’s body with a single flick of his wrist. Remy exhales noisily through his nose, and Logan lets the blade retreat into his palm, grabbing a rope off of his belt - this, too, Logan has introduced Remy to, has explained the japanese art of bondage,  _ Shibari _ , has showed Remy the ropes he’ll use, explained how they’re prepared to make them soft and comfortable on skin.

“Turn around,” Logan says, and Remy watches as Logan’s gaze darkens with Remy not immediately following suit, a low growl escaping his chest that has Remy shiver with excitement.  _ Yes, please, punish me. _ “Right. Now.”

Remy does, then, turn around, and Logan wastes no time in slapping his behind hard enough to have Remy jolt, out of surprise and for the sudden pain both.  _ Woah, shit _ . He maybe doesn’t have to provoke Logan quite that much, because that surely felt as if the other was not holding any of his considerable strength back. Remy feels his butt burn from the very first slap, and he instinctively knows that Logan hasn’t even started.

It is a sharp contrast to how Logan touches him, then, to wordlessly direct him into the position he wants Remy in. A rope finds its way wound around Remy’s chest and back, a second one, then Logan has him grab his elbows behind his back and meticulously ties Remy’s wrists to his arms, connecting those to the ropes on Remy’s back. No movement is possible in Remy’s arms as Logan is done, and Remy blinks, surprised, as Logan uses the rope at his back to urge Remy to move without words. The process of putting the rope on was gentle and slow, almost hypnotising. He may see now what Logan meant, when he tried to explain that  _ Shibari _ was more than simple restraining.

In some respects, Logan is just old-fashioned. The way he sits down in the loveseat and has Remy lying across on him, butt on Logan’s lap, head and toes almost brushing the floor on either side, is an excellent example. Remy would laugh and tease him about it, if he could. Even if he didn’t have the gag, however, he probably wouldn’t have managed - there’s no warning, no sign, just another stinging slap on his other buttcheek that takes his breath away.

“Maybe I’ll spank you until you come,” Logan muses, building up an easy rhythm that has Remy seeing stars, feeling his eyes tear up, “or maybe I’ll keep going for longer than that. You wanted this, and I think I’ll spank you until you  _ don’t _ want it anymore.”

Remy can do nothing more but moan his appreciation into the gag. Each slap brings a little friction of Remy’s cock at Logan’s thigh, but it’s not enough to really get him there, and the pain is too intense to not be distracting him, holding him back from orgasming.

It’s the best kind of torture there is, Remy can’t help the tears, is crying freely now, and with one slap that feels particularly hard, yells out into his gag.

“You thought you’d get off easy, eh?” Logan asks, voice casual and it’s both unfair and hot as hell how in control he is and  _ sounds _ , no indication of tension or arousal in his voice, “you thought you could disobey me repeatedly and not  _ regret  _ it?”

_ God _ . All Remy can do is make muffled noises into the gag, if he could, oh, he’d be apologising at this point, begging for forgiveness, but there’s no way for him to end this before Logan deems it sufficient - nothing short of giving the hand sign to stop, and Remy doesn’t even want to think of doing that, he  _ deserves _ this, the pleasure and the pain in equal measures.

Even so, Remy’s never  _ cum _ from being  _ spanked _ with minimal pressure on his cock. He’s not entirely sure it’s possible, but the thought is fleeting, come and gone in a breath, between two slaps. If Logan says it… Remy is not going to question it, not even going to think about questioning it, Logan’s brought him to the point of submitting completely, and almost all he’s done so far was to spank Remy to an extent he won’t be able to sit without feeling it for days… oh, yeah, and that part’s still going on.

“You need to come from this, darlin’, or it ain’t gonna stop,” Logan says, and Remy keens into the gag, impossibly feeling the pressure building in his balls. Imagining to just stay in this moment forever, the slapping of Logan’s hand against his behind, is stringing him up with even more tension than he’s been in so far, and suddenly, unexpectedly, Remy comes with a shout that’s silenced by the gag in his mouth, closing his eyes, his cock twitching as Logan gives each ass cheek another well-measured slap before stopping. Remy feels as if being caught up in a dream, there’s no thoughts and no words left in his head, just a heady, dreamy exhilaration. He’s done it. Paid for his earlier mistakes, and his ass stings with the proof of it, radiating heat and pain like he imagines it would after straight up sitting into a wasp nest.

“Good boy,” Logan murmurs, and pulls Remy up by the rope effortlessly. Suddenly standing is disorienting, and Remy would have stumbled if Logan didn’t hold him up securely, slowly herding him over to the bed and laying Remy down on it, kissing his tear-stained cheeks and showering him with little words of praises and affection that feel like soft, warm blankets being laid out across Remy’s body.

Logan has him turn on his belly, unties Remy’s arms just to tie his wrists to the headboard instead, then ties Remy up completely in a way that has his knees spread wide apart and up in a way in which, if Remy would lift his head, his knees could touch his ears.

Remy doesn’t have the presence of mind to test any of the restraints, to try and tug at anything. Finally, Logan reaches up to Remy’s head - and undoes the strap of the ball gag. First, Remy just blinks at him, moving his jaw.

“Logan,” he finally says, his voice small and scratchy, and Logan smiles at him.

“Hey, beautiful,” he replies, pitching his voice into a small, private murmur, one thumb soothingly rubbing Remy’s cheek, then leaning in for a soft, gentle kiss to Remy’s lips. “Just relax. That’s it. You’re doin’ perfect.”

In response, Remy sighs contentedly, satisfied with the reassurance. Despite the removal of the gag, he doesn’t feel the need to speak, instead contenting himself with watching Logan, how his lover takes his shirt off, angles a certain bottle off of the sidetable, and finally moves to kneel in front of Remy, with Remy being utterly exposed and entirely at peace with it.

Logan warms the lube between his fingers, pressing a kiss to the inside of Remy’s thigh before reaching down, circling Remy’s hole with a lubeslick finger. Remy exhales, his hole twitching in anticipation, but Logan doesn’t move to penetrate him, obviously not in a hurry, instead drawing back to put more lube on his finger, which Remy comments with a small whine.

“Patience, darlin’,” Logan says, and this time, his finger presses gently against the fluttering opening, a maddeningly slow process, and Remy would rock back on it but the ropes don’t allow for any movement, leaving him lying there, waiting to be tortured in another way, it seems.

And Logan seems to be intent to stretch him as if Remy had never had a bloated cock inside him (nonsense; he had Logan’s bloated cock inside of him just  _ yesterday _ ), maybe with even more care than one would stretch a virgin, and avoiding brushing anywhere near Remy’s prostate.

Eventually, Remy relaxes into the process, almost forgets there’s anything sexual about it, as it starts to feel just like Logan carefully exploring a specific part of Remy’s body. Somehow, Logan stretching him like this, Remy barely takes note of three fingers moving inside of him, Logan briefly inserting a fourth.

“Sometime I’m gonna fist you just like this,” Logan tells him, says it like a promise, and Remy groans in approval at the image, Logan chuckling lightly and removing his fingers just as gently as he’s been inserting them.

Remy’s cock lays soft against his thigh, Logan leaning down to brush his lips against the tip, a silent worship, uncapping the lube again to coat his own cock with it, standing out red and angry. “Logan,” Remy says at the sight of Logan palming his own erection, a small moan escaping him, if he could, he’d stretch his legs even wider in invitation, but again the ropes stop him.

“That’s right,” Logan replies, “I want to hear your voice for this part.”

Finally he moves to line himself up, Remy breathing a “ _ yes _ ” as the tip of Logan’s cock brushes against his hole. However, the quick push doesn’t come. Instead Logan pauses, moving by what feels like millimeters.

Remy  _ whines _ . “Logan--”

“I’ll fuck you hard later,” Logan says, not moving, although by now he is shaking a little with the obvious effort, “this one I want you to get outta your own mind with how good it is.”

Another, tiny push. Logan is well endowed, and Remy groans, because goddamnit, it feels  _ good _ .

“I wanna make love to you,” Logan brings out, a little strained, “slower than anybody ever did.”

“God,” Remy almost sobs, because of  _ course _ , even in this stupid moment, all Logan thinks of in that mushy, stupid soft brain of his, is Remy’s pleasure. He couldn’t explain why he gets a little misty-eyed at that, but it brings Logan forward, rocking a  _ little _ bit further into Remy (another groan) to kiss him so, so gently.

“Sh, sh. Just relax, remember?”

“I-- I--”  _ I love you _ . Logan kisses the words off his lips before Remy can force them out past the restriction of his throat.

“Quiet,” he orders, gently, and Remy obeys with something almost like relief, and it’s like - it’s like Logan wants him to know exactly what it means,  _ making love _ , or that is what it feels like, Logan treating him with such obvious love, care and gentleness, as if Remy was the most precious thing on the planet, in the universe, one of Logan’s hands holding himself up, the other stroking across Remy’s chest, carding fingers through Remy’s hair, and of course those eyes… Logan’s gaze, locked on his face, drinking Remy’s pleasure in like a man in the desert drinks his last gulp of water.

“Perfect,” Logan rumbles, finally, finally rocking in to the hilt, it feels like it might have been hours, and Remy moans his agreement, his spent cock twitching valiantly. This is  _ different _ , this is a way to have sex that doesn’t happen to Remy (not unless he’s been spanked five ways to Christmas and then tied up like a present to be left under the tree, apparently) and it’s not because of Logan, because Remy knows this gentleness, but he hardly allows for their sex to be this unhurried, he likes riling the other up too much, loves the rush of being desired, loves seducing Logan in a broom closet because he’s made him too impatient to make it to the bed…

So this is different, and Logan doesn’t pull out, but he rocks his pelvis against Remy and hits his prostate straight-on, and Remy almost screams, his cock hardening fully against his belly.

“That’s it, don’t think about anything,” Logan says, voice a little labored now, “just  _ feel me _ .”

He keeps rocking against Remy like this, small movements that take Remy’s breath away in a way he never anticipated such gentleness could, Logan has him feeling full, stuffed of him,  _ his _ , without using any force to convey the sentiment.

It’s Logan’s grunts and Remy’s moans that fill the room, and Remy is not conscious of his orgasm approaching, he just gets  _ louder _ , Logan never once letting go of his rhythm (a will of pure adamantium, that guy) even with the cacaphony of “ah, ah,  _ ah _ , yes,  _ ahh! _ ” in his ear, and again Remy’s orgasm takes him by surprise, he comes with the shout of Logan’s name on his lips and locking eyes with Logan, and Logan moans in return as Remy’s channel tightens, squeezes around him, but he keeps rocking into Remy with that same damn patient gentleness before he follows Remy over the edge.

Remy feels himself shaking against the restraints, the intensity of his second orgasm of the night, and Logan remains there, inside of him, and kisses Remy, unhurried.

“Ya wanna know what happens next?”

“Ou-oui,” Remy brings out, and Logan pets through his hair.

“I’m gonna string you up in half-suspension. Knees and feet on the bed, everything else in the air, and then I’ll pound you until I know you’ll definitely feel it tomorrow. I wanna see you walking oddly the whole damn day.”

“Hmm,” Remy agrees, and Logan chuckles.

“I’ll fuck you good, just like you like it, a little too rough and a little too hard, gonna leave more marks on you,”  _ shit _ , Remy thinks, and moans, his hole twitching around Logan’s spent cock, “an’ I know you won’t be able to get it up again that soon so I’m just gonna use you for my pleasure instead…”

“ _ Please _ ,” Remy exhales, and Logan, the giant sap, kisses him on the nose.

“Hold on, darlin’,” he says, pulling out gently -  _ everything _ is gentle about him right now, and Remy would probably have something to say about that if his ass was not still on fire after that amazing spanking session earlier, but in direct contrast the gentleness to that is maybe… easier to enjoy, somehow. Maybe later he’ll ask how much of this Logan has planned and how much was spontaneous punishment, because it’s almost suspicious just  _ how _ well this all works for Remy. With practiced movements, Logan unties Remy’s legs, and hands, leaving some of the rope around Remy’s torso in place. Remy is content to just lie there, not moving as much as an inch in any direction, only following Logan with a lazy gaze as the other slips off the bed, coming back with, of all things, bath gloves, using them to gently wipe Remy down.

Remy damn near purrs with bliss, and when Logan looks up and their eyes meet, the other smiles. “Whatcha grinnin’ about, Remy?”

“Jus’ you,” Remy says, and it has the desired effect when Logan crawls over him to kiss him on the mouth, discarding the bath gloves to the side as he goes. For a few moments - it might have been longer, Remy’s sense of time has abandoned him entirely - they lie there, lazily making out with each other, Remy giggling against Logan’s mouth for no reason at all other than he  _ can _ and he can’t quite believe all of this is his, feeling Logan smiling against his lips. At some point, Logan moves on from Remy’s mouth, kissing his way across Remy’s jaw and landing at his neck, a spot that always gets  _ both  _ of them going. This time is no different - Remy moans, tilting his head to give Logan more access, and feels Logans cock hardening against his thigh.

“Ah… L-Logan…”

“Mmh?” Logan hums, prompting Remy to continue even as he’s biting Remy’s neck, which is not  _ fair _ \- Remy loses his train of thought entirely, bucking up into his lover’s body.  _ Shit _ . He might be moaning Logan’s name for a while there.

“Ah, hm, Logan, you said you’d… tie me up again and fuck me.”

“And you want that?” Logan asks, his tone teasing. Remy chuckles, and shakes his head.

“Nah. I  _ need _ it.”

“Need it, eh? Greedy kitten,” Logan grumbles, a sound that reverberates through his chest in a way Remy can  _ feel _ it.

“I always need more o’ you,” he gives back, a little breathless, and this time Logan comes up to kiss him a little harsher, teeth digging into Remy’s lips, and Remy reacts immediately, coming up and towards Logan, his hands - he’s forgotten he could move them, up until now - reaching up and clinging to Logan. When Logan draws away, he has to push Remy down by his shoulder to keep him from following.

“Down,” he orders, curtly. Remy recognises the tone, and obeys immediately, body going slack against the covers. “Good boy,” Logan praises him, and reaches for the bedside table for more of the specially prepared rope. Remy licks his lips, and Logan sees it, but does not comment beyond a slight upward-twitching of his lips.

“Alright, I’m going to get you partially suspended, there’s two rings in the ceiling I’m gonna use for that,” Remy follows with his gaze where Logan is pointing at, at the shiny metallic rings in the ceiling, and wonders when Logan’s put them there, how long he’s planned to do this exact thing. It’s almost scary to think of, that all of this is for  _ him _ .

Logan must sense the sudden serious turn of his mood, waiting until Remy’s attention is back on him. “You still wanna go?”

“Oh, yes, yes  _ please _ ,” Remy hurries to reassure, because  _ that _ has never been an issue, “jus’ wanderin’ thoughts, is all. You’re doin’ a lot fer me.”

“All worth it, darlin’,” Logan says, voice soft, and reaches out to cup Remy’s jaw, just briefly, “now stop thinkin’. Turn around, all fours.”

Remy quirks a smile at Logan, and does as he’s told, taking care to arch his back, widen his knees - from the way he hears Logan inhale noisily, he knows he’s succeeding again, because even if no seduction is necessary at this point, it is always  _ fun _ .

“I’ll be wantin’ to suspend you in a way that’s comfortable,” Logan continues to explain after a moment, “so you gotta tell me if anything pinches or if there’s too much pressure anywhere. Alright?”

“Yes… master,” Remy replies, a calculated test, and Logan behind him chuckles, sliding over to Remy’s side and starting to attach the first set of ropes from one of the rings to the ropes stretching across Remy’s chest and upper back.

“That another game ya wanna play sometime?”

“Yes.”

“Hm, good. Another day, though.”

Logan works quickly but carefully. Remy barely feels the extra rope on his body, and it’s only when Logan instructs him to try get off of his wrists and clasp his elbows behind his back that he gets to feel what exactly  _ partial suspension _ means - his upper body seems to be floating, almost weightless, with no extra effort required from his part, even with his arms at his back.

“Comfortable?” Logan asks, and Remy nods his assent.

“Very.”

“Good.”

As a finishing touch, Remy’s arms get tied together at his back, so that his upper body is almost completely immobilised, short of his head. The next thing Remy knows, Logan is suddenly in front of him, one hand at his now fully erect penis, and Remy’s mouth drops open immediately at the sight. He’s going to drool on the bed and there’s absolutely no shame involved, as Logan inches closer, his free hand grasping Remy’s head by his hair.

“You want it?”

“S’il vous plaît,” Remy babbles, eyes fixated on Logan’s erection - it is full, thick, a deep angry red and almost pulsing (or maybe Remy is going a little cross-eyed), “ _ please _ .”

“You wanna choke on my dick?”

In that moment, Remy couldn’t think of anything he could possibly want  _ more _ . “Yes, please.”

“Good,” Logan says, and Remy just opens his mouth wide, his position not allowing him to do anything other than letting Logan dictate the pace of it, but he is not disappointed - Logan holds his head steady, and immediately thrusts in so deep that Remy has to fight down his gag reflex on the first move, Logan groaning above him as he starts a merciless rhythm, the wet sounds of too much spit making every thrust that much more erotic.

“That’s it, take it… beautiful… you feel so good, Remy, takin’ it like you’ve been made to suck my cock…”

It’s  _ starting  _ to get really good only when Remy feels the tears springing into his eyes from the intense deepthroating he is getting, and then Logan draws out and away. Remy feels the disappointment more intensely than if it had been his  _ own _ orgasm being delayed in this cruel, cruel manner, and whines in protest.

“What, you don’t want me to fuck you?” Logan asks, fist around the base of his cock probably to stave off the oncoming orgasm, and that’s an excellent point right there - Remy shuts up immediately.

“N-no,” he rasps, and oh, nice, he’s going to have a sore throat after this, “I want y’to fuck me. Logan, please. Real hard, jus’ usin’ me fer your pleasure… like ye said…”

“Sh, darlin’,” Logan says, voice so soft, “I gotcha. I’m gonna give you what you need.”

_ Ain’t that the truth _ . Remy nods in agreement, and Logan presses his lips to Remy’s forehead in a brief kiss before moving again, this time positioning himself behind Remy, hands finding Remy’s hips. Just as Remy opens his mouth to beg for it, to beg for that thick cock inside of him, Logan slams into him, full to the hilt on the first thrust, and Remy moans so loudly it is almost more of a howl - he cannot push back, is just hanging there and taking it, and it is beautiful, Logan’s fingers digging into his hips feel like the only thing in between Remy and flying straight out of all the rope he’s tied up in with only the force of Logan’s cock.

Logan’s balls slap against Remy’s ass with every move, and Logan is pistoning in and out, only chasing his own pleasure. Remy shouts Logan’s name and wordless sounds of encouragement, the fact that he is unable to cling to anything, unable to influence the rhythm, only heightening the feeling, leaving him to focus on Logan’s hands holding him steady and of course - Logan’s cock, moving steadily within him. It’s almost like being fucked by a machine, if it wasn’t for the grunts and Logan’s big, warm hands probably bruising Remy’s hips right now, and it feels  _ fantastic _ . Remy tries to arch his back, but being tied up as he is, doesn’t have much leeway for it, and makes a keening noise of pleasure instead. Of course he is completely spent, getting it up again is not even a thought right now, and somehow, that makes it better, gives him the opportunity of floating in the moment without the sense of urgency that chasing an orgasm brings.

The same cannot be said for Logan, who’s losing his rhythm now, and Remy, knowing what’s coming (ha, ha), uses the only tools available to him. “L-Logan,” he moans, “give it to me, p-- ah, fuck,  _ please _ , I want you to come inside, hn, inside of me--”

“Remy,” is the breathless response, and Remy clenches down on Logan’s cock, and that’s all Logan can take before coming deep inside of his lover, giving one, two, three more thrusts through his orgasm (it feels almost as if they could be here forever, with Logan just coming inside of him, and the thought is ridiculous but not any less  _ hot _ for it). Logan bows over Remy, pressing a kiss between Remy’s shoulder blades, which takes some maneuvering with the ropes, and then moves to gently, carefully, pull out.

Of course, at this point, Remy will be sore six ways to Sunday, but he’s still no fan of this moment, when it’s  _ over _ , and makes a vague sound of disappointment, Logan chuckling besides him, working on the ropes, and this time it only seems to take him seconds before he catches Remy against his chest, kissing Remy’s cheek and letting him rest there, blindly untying Remy’s hands, sliding the rope off with practised ease. If Remy was more aware of what was happening around him, which, at this point, he is only vaguely, he’d definitely think of that as hot, but his mind is empty instead, white noise, just Logan telling him what a good boy he is, massaging his wrists, and then leading Remy off of the bed.

Standing up is weird, Remy’s legs are shaky, but Logan seems to have been expecting that, both hands on Remy’s body, leading him into the bathroom, directing him to sit down and turning the water on to start filling the bathtub.

“How would you like a bath, Remy?” he asks, gently framing Remy’s face in his big hands, having him tilt his red on black eyes up at him.

“Are you comin’ in too?” asks Remy back, and Logan’s lips quirk slightly.

“Of course.”

“Hm. Oui, sounds nice.”

“Good,” comments Logan, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of Remy’s lips, and then lets go of him again, apparently to check he has everything at the ready to scrub Remy clean, then throws in the soap into the bath, which soon starts overflowing with bubbles.

Remy watches the procedure, fascinated, wondering if Logan takes lots of bubble baths by himself… he’d sure love to surprise him in one of these. But that’s a thought for another day, especially since Logan is holding a hand out to him, saying “come on now, up,” and Remy takes the offered hand, and obediently follows suit.

Logan arranges them in a way that Remy is leaning with his back against Logan’s chest, and as Logan goes about soaping Remy up and cleaning and massaging him in equal measures, his eyes slip closed, lulled into the absolute feeling of being safe, being taken care of and being wrapped into tenderness which Logan all provides to the point of dozing off for a few moments.

He blinks awake to Logan scratching his cheek with his beard, which has Remy hum in contentment, and turn his head for an almost chaste kiss to Logan’s lips. “Water’s gonna get cold,” rumbles Logan, and Remy can feel the reverberations of that sound vibrating through Logan’s chest and his own body, feels it like a purr.

“Hm,” he replies, not even slightly concerned, and Logan laughs at him, pokes him in the side.

“Get outta here, Remy. I still gotta dry you off, and then we can doze in a more comfortable place, eh?”

“Bed?” Remy asks, hopeful, and Logan’s smile is audible in his voice.

“Of course.”

“‘Kay.”

As promised, as soon as Remy is out of the tub, he gets toweled off with the fluffiest towel Logan could find, he must’ve bought a new fabric softener or something, Remy thinks absently, then he gets wrapped into a dry, fluffy towel and made to sit down while Logan towels off Remy’s hair, then himself, herding Remy back into the bedroom, and only pausing to take the thin blanket that’s been spread all over the bed off (Remy didn’t even notice that was  _ there _ before) before having Remy crawl under the covers and following suit, Remy immediately attaching himself to Logan bodily, head tucked under Logan’s chin, legs tangled.

Logan is long used to  _ that _ part of sharing a bed with Remy, petting Remy’s back like one would a cat.

“How did ya like it?” he asks, and Remy smiles into Logan’s collarbone.

“Perfect. But sleepy, now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Logan agrees, “get your beauty sleep. We’ll discuss later.”

The last thing Remy is aware of before he slips under is Logan, kissing his head.


End file.
